


Drabble: Surprise!

by Yamx



Series: Deal-Series [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are good surprises and bad surprises...and good bad surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



> Originally written as a [ stocking stuffer](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/136837.html?view=1945733#t1945733) for [Trobadora](http://trobadora.livejournal.com/). Thank you for your all work in [Wintercompanions](http://wintercompanion.livejournal.com/)!

Jack wakes up to find his wrists tied to the headboard.

He leers at the Doctor. "This seems promising."

The Doctor grins. "Don't look too happy. This is payback."

Jack shivers with pleasurable fear. "Oh? What for?"

A nod. "Remember when you demonstrated that Frillion blow-job technique that builds up so bloody slowly that I was about ready to jump out of my own skin before I finally got to come?"

Jack grins. "I recall you quite liking the... result."

The Doctor smiles. "Yep. That's why I did some research." His eyes gleam. "Did you know there's an extended version?"

The End

  



End file.
